


A Fairy Tale

by Madamot



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamot/pseuds/Madamot
Summary: A fairy tale where Marisol, her daughters Macy, Mel and Maggie met Harry and his half brother Jimmy.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood & Maggie Vera, Harry Greenwood & Mel Vera, Marisol Vera & Mel Vera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Fairy Tale

Once upon a time in a land faraway, lived three magical sisters Macy, Mel and Maggie. Magic had always been part of their lives. Their mother, Marisol taught them well and raised them to be loving and kind. Their mother had many magical friends as well, the girls knew how to protect and respect these friends. They had the most fun with the pixies, were mindful of the mermaids and eager for the day when they could party with the satyr.

There was a set of friends that their mother rarely let them meet. They always dressed in snow white clothes. They were beautiful but there was a harshness in their eyes, which their composure failed to hide. The sisters did not like their mother meeting with them, because she would also become silent and grave for several days after their visit.

  
There were also enemies, they were usually called demons, but they had better sense that to fight with them on their home ground which was considered neutral territory and not to be disrespected by power struggles between the demon bloodlines.

The girls were warned not to venture into the woods or where the wild river ran. The dryads were a peaceful race and the mermaids would not have let their friends drown in their waters but sometimes magic flowed to strongly or weakly. Marisol wanted them to master their powers but not be dependent on them. She had considered binding their powers but considering danger lurked in the world for both magical and non-magical beings, and the most vile of demons would not considered binding as a hands off condition she endeavored to teach her girls how to protect themselves, but she rejected the formal training the other Elders were proposing.

Instead they were assigned Tessa, who would spring surprise tests on them.

One day, from the woods, a carriage came bearing Jimmy and his half brother Harry Greenwood. They were so a like in looks, one would have thought them to be twins, but in manners they could not be more different; Jimmy was bold and charismatic, Harry had a shyness but was attentive. Harry had taken a tumble in the wild river and got sick, which was why they had ventured to ask Marisol for help. Marisol agreed to help but only if Jimmy would leave Harry in her care for three days. Harry begged his brother not to leave him, but some whispered words between the brothers soon settled things. Jimmy gave Harry his medicine and promised to return in three days. Harry quieted down, and by the time Jimmy left, he was sleeping quietly.

Marisol knew that this was no ordinary sickness. Harry was marked and she knew this mark all too well. She drank a tea to see what the brothers had done to get into such a mess. Jimmy had a debt for his son Carter to get well, and while he would have gladly paid the price with his own life, what the demon wanted as to take Harry as payment, sick or health, just for one night, but most do not survive an hour let alone a night with a demon.

Marisol assigned each of her daughters’ shifts to take care of Harry while she attended to other business.

Maggie sat by Harry’s bedside and in his sleep he was murmuring that he had to have daffodils or else all would be lost. Macy had brought her sister some tea to refresh herself. Maggie asked Macy to sit with Harry for a while, she just needed to step out for a moment. Her sister agreed. Maggie gathered daffodils and brought it to his bedside. Harry had woken up and was persuaded to take some tea with the sisters. Harry asked for news about his brother, but there was none. He was sad, but saw the daffodils by his bedside. He thanked Maggie for her thoughtfulness. Maggie was fascinated with his microscope and Harry was prevailed upon to let her borrow it for a while, after some careful instruction on its proper use. He asked her if she was interested in the sciences, but Maggie said that was more of Macy’s area.

He was fascinated that Macy was making a scientific study of magic. He gifted her with some special lenses to help her in her studies. His microscope used a pair of these special lenses, enabling him to see in closer detail what others would miss, but Macy though of using them in her telescope. He thought that was brilliant. Macy left them to fit the lenses in her telescope.

Later during the day strangers came searching for James Westwell. The dogs almost led them to the house but Marisol quickly took the daffodils and with a wave the dogs lost the scent and followed a false one out of town.

That night Mel was assigned next to sit by Harry’s bedside, and while he tried to ask her about her interests, she was immediately defensive. He apologized and said he did not mean any offense. She realized she was being unfair to her mother’s guest but it still irritated her that his presence meant she could not go out to meet her own friends until his brother’s return, and Mel had judged the brother to be enough of a cad to run off leaving his defenseless brother. She apologized for her temper, but could not keep silent about thinking his brother would saddle them with his care.

“He may not always do the right thing all the time, but he means well… If he were not to return for any reason, I will not remain to be your problem beyond the agreed three days. I will endeavor not to be a burden.”

Mel looked at him searchingly know there was a weight to those words that she did not fully understand. She got him a book to amuse him but rather than leave him, remained with him, until he fell asleep reading. She took the book from his hands, moved the ribbon to the page that he stopped at and rested the book by his bedside table. Mel turned down the light but remained in the room.

Her mother joined her. “How is he?”

Mel told her about what he said regarding staying only for the agreed three days.

“He is a man of honor, so much that he has more than enough for himself and his brother.”

Mel looked at her mother. “You know him, or you have met them before.”

“I know of him from a friend. Do you remember Fiona?”

“A little, she is head of the Sarcana now.” It was a sore point for Mel since some of her friends had joined the Sarcana and seemed to be advancing more than her in magic, and she had a very competitive edge. Her mother allowed her to join some of their training sessions but never the long expeditions. Jada once brought her a souvenir of a pair of dancing dolls, and Mel had been dying to go on her own expedition without her mother’s watchful eye.

“I will tell you and your sisters more tomorrow, but for tonight get some sleep.”

When morning came Marisol gathered her daughters together, while Harry continued to sleep. Harry was to stay with them for two more days, but Macy had seen how sick he was when he came in and doubted he should be travelling so soon. Marisol told her daughters it didn’t matter if Harry was fully recovered or not, he and his brother would be leaving on the next available ship off the island. Macy, Mel and Maggie found this strange. She told them they had to keep Harry a secret, this the sisters found even stranger and they could no longer hold back their questions.

“Who is he mom?” Maggie asked.

“What does he have to do with Fiona?” Mel asked.

“Why did his brother leave him with us?” Macy asked

“Harry is many things to many people; when he isn’t sick he is a healer, even when he is sick the teacher in him comes out. He used to guide Fiona, but his secret relationship with her sister Charity, ruined that… His brother left him with us because a demon also wants to collect him as payment.”

“Who is it? The demon?” Macy asked but feeling she already knew the answer, the way her mother looked at her with sad eyes.

“Alastair Caine.”

Macy looked at her in stunned disbelief. Alastair Caine was the reason why they lost their father too soon, because he was also taken away as payment, for some deal that even now their mother refused to tell, he never even got to hold his youngest daughter. She didn’t know Harry but she was not going to let him be taken. She looked over to her sisters. They also agreed.

“We will protect him.”

“We have to keep him secret, anyone who saw them arrive yesterday will remember an old man and woman arrived, but if someone sees him in this house the glamour will not hide him.”

Protecting him meant that the girls could not just leave the house anytime they wanted to, but many merchants peddled their wares house to house, and they each wanted to buy him a gift before he left them. Maggie had wanted to get him new boots or have new soles for his well-traveled shoes. Mel wanted to get him a scarf to help him keep warm in his travels. Macy wanted to get him gloves.

Unfortunately there were observant spies that noted that in a house where it was known to be inhabited only by women, the purchase of gloves for a man’s size raised a flag, the purchase of such a warm scarf indicated travel was being considered to the colder countries and having shoes resoled confirmed the location of the man they were hunting for. Those shoes had seen better days and they were well known to the group on the hunt, they were no fools to just rush in and grab Harry, not against Marisol and her daughters. The best way to take him they decided was when he was no longer under the protection of Marisol.

Macy did not understand how time could have gone so quickly and yet feel like Harry had always been a part of their lives. She did not want to see him go, but Jimmy had returned and Harry would not be persuaded to impose on them any longer. He was very thankful for their gifts. The brothers also presented them with little tokens as well, to Marisol they gave a set of tea cups, Macy was given a silver spyglass decorated an etching of a hill, Mel a black pocket watch decorated with the seasons of the year and Maggie was given a heart shaped brooch with a pink pearl.

They said their goodbyes and the brothers started their journey to the ship docks. When Macy lost sight of them on the road, she hurried upstairs to track their progress further on with her new spyglass. What she saw chilled her heart when a dragon snatched Harry away.

She called her mother and her sisters and told them of what she saw. The sisters wanted to go after him right then and there but Marisol held them back. “You don’t just snatch someone back from a dragon. Take your best weapons and carry a second blade.”

While the sisters prepared themselves, Marisol went to get Jimmy, and with some help from the Elders Marisol was able to get Jimmy into a house of healing. He was hurt badly but he was more worried for Harry, because the dragon that took him was not under Alastair Caine but was an abomination born of alchemy and sorcery.

Marisol was shaken by this news. She had prepared her daughters for every known magical threat but this, this was something unprecedented, but her brave, beautiful daughters were undeterred and promised her they would be safe and bring Harry home with them.

They faced great dangers, righted a couple of wrongs, gain friends and enemies, vanquished some demons on the way, lost some friends tragically, tempted a few times to give up the quest to save Harry but bound by their word and their sisterhood they pressed on. At a point where they though all hope was lost, their mother was able to send help, but at a great cost. They dried the tears from their eyes and resolved to carry on.

The house of Shea did not know how to control all the things they made in such abundance and the monstrosities turned on them and each other thinning out the ranks, so that the sisters could deal with the rest until there was just one obstacle between them and Harry. It was the dragon that had taken him that fateful day and that which jealously guarded his every move, ever since.

Harry begged the dragon not to hurt the sisters and he begged the sisters not to hurt the dragon. Alastair Caine and his sons came, determined to take Harry with them but the dragon defied them. Fire met fire repeatedly but the dragon was wounded with the sneakier attacks by the sons.

“No!” Harry shouted, for he always saw the good in everyone and everything. Harry tried to heal the beast but the wound was fatal. Harry shed silent tears and the dragon shed a single tear that washed over Harry.

Alastair signaled to his sons to take Harry and escape but the sisters rose together to form a barrier between them. In their journey from their home to this battle field their powers had already increased significantly, but it still felt like an even match. Harry then took a few drops of the dragon’s blood, mixed it with a firebomb potion from Mel’s bag and hurled it towards the Caines. It was a glancing blow but the fire reformed into small firebirds and they refused to die no matter what the Caines did. The sisters copied what Harry did and their firebirds were much more powerful and so the Caines fled. They were never heard to bring anyone any trouble again.

Macy, Mel and Maggie embraced their friend and decided it was time to go home. Harry who was sure his brother had died was overjoyed to find him alive, and was living peaceful with Carter. Marisol was very proud of her daughters and told them so. Macy, Mel and Maggie were glad to have this adventure but they was even more grateful to be home with everyone, safe and sound.


End file.
